Daughter of Chaos
by cecebeec
Summary: Hotaru Dragneel, half demon is the daughter of the infamous black wizard Zeref. Sent into the world to destroy it, she comes across her long lost uncle and tries to get him to awaken his demonic powers in order to destroy her father. Can she persuade Natsu to join them or will she change her own destiny?
1. Prologue

**Hello Everyone!**

 **It has come to my attention that a few stories have both Natsu and Zeref in it. So this will be one of those stories, but instead what if Zeref made a daughter in his lab? Find out next as you read The Daughter Of Chaos.**

 ** _Prologue_**

 _Zeref smiled and watched his little brother being reborn in the test tube in front of him. It took a lot of effort and time to recover him and now he would be reborn as the ultimate demon, E.N.D. With him, Zeref felt at ease that his dream of death woul become a reality._

 _"Little brother, I have faith that you will become the great demon I want you to be. But I know you have a destiny to eliminate me, that I am sadden. However, in case you fail..." He walked towards another test tube, this one showing a small girl. She had alabaster skin, long black hair, and a pretty face. To the human eye, she looked like a normal girl. But in reality, she was a piece of Zeref that he had fashioned into her. He pressed his face against her test tube._

 _"There she is, in all her beauty. A power that rivals that of Lumine Histoire, my daughter Hotaru."_

* * *

Many years have past since the day she was brought into the world. Hotaru grew up only knowing the world through her dad's eyes. Seeing humans as inferior life forms and being the most loyal demon to her father. Even though she technically wasn't human, Hotaru was still fascinated by their culture and science. Only six years old, Hotaru knew more than the Magic Council knew in all their years. She had also grown more enchanting. Her long black hair was down her back, her vivacious green eyes always in a book. Zeref couldn't harm her too, being his own spawn. But what he had said about her is true, her power were immense. And even he worried about her being found out.

* * *

 **"** _Hotaru, I must leave you for a while."_

 _"Why daddy? Are you going to be gone forever?" Her eyes pricked with tears and Zeref patted her head._

 _"No daddy is just taking a long nap. You will have to practice your magic without me."_

 _Hotaru opened her palm to reveal a black orb. Like her father, she learned the dark arts of death magic and chaos magic. She could destroy life, but never restore._

 _"Yes I understand. You have to leave to sleep. Is it because of Uncle Natsu?"_

 _She had already heard the story from him. How Natsu had gone to train with Igneel and didn't know about his origin of where he'd come from._

 _"You're right as usual. Once he awakens his true self, then you will live a happier life."_

 _"Will you get hurt? Uncle Natsu won't hurt you too bad will he?"_

 _Zeref ruffled Hotaru's head. "Why don't you wait and find out? For now, you will continue your training and find a way to hide yourself. If word ever got out about you," He stopped, seeing the fear masked on her face."They will kill you."_

 _"I promise daddy. Humans will rue the day they messed with you. And when the time comes, I will destroy them all!"_

 _Seeing her face brighten up more, Zeref nodded and left her in the abandon library they had stayed in for all her life. Hotaru squealed and opened her study books. There was much to learn about Fiore and she wanted to be ready for when her dad would return and her uncle as well._

 _This is her story...Hotaru Dragneel, Demon of Destruction._

* * *

 **How was that for a first attempt? The next chapter will be set during the time of the Tenrou Island arc so get ready for Hotaru's big debut.**

 **Please review, favorite, or follow and stay tuned.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Welcome readers!**

 **I'm surprised to see the results of the prologue has piqued your interest in this story. Already 4 reviews, 6 favorites, and 9 follows in the prologue alone! Well here's what you've been waiting for!**

 **Now to answer the reviews!**

 **AnimeaMari: I'm glad you enjoyed the prologue!**

 **Gersus: Thank you, the story will progress in the near future.**

 **Shadowlance123: This was but a mere taste of what is to come. The chapters will get longer.**

 **Natalie: Now if I reveal all my secrets, there wouldn't be much of a story. Wait and see...**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 1: The Demon Mistress**

 _Her breath steadied as she hid in the thickest part of the forest. All she wanted to do was see an actual human town, but being hunted wasn't the plan!_

 _"Where is that cursed child?!" A loud voice called out. She remembered that the whole village, seething with anger, were trying to kill her. She wished her father could handle them, a blast of his Death Wave would surely calm the forest._

 _"Is it true though? Does she resemble the Black Wizard?"_

 _"Aye, from the hair to the eyes, Hell has spawned out another wretched demon. But in the form of a small girl."_

 _Hotaru felt a twang of saddness in her chest. So this is what the world thought of her. She would never feel accepted anywhere, even if she did it wouldn't last long. Wherever she went, misery would follow._

 _"Humans...I wished they never existed! I will get rid of these abominations once and for all!"_

 _The forest around her started to wither, trees lost their leaves, and a shadow castes a deep spell over it. Hotaru clutched her head and closed her eyes. Searing pain started in her chest._

 _"There she is! Approach her carefully." So the villagers found her. She smirked, hearing the chief come towards her._

 _"In the name of the gods, be banished to the darkest depths of Tartarus!" He threw some salt on her, making the pain increase. The villagers roared approval, poking her with their weapons._

 _Hotaru couldn't bear it no longer. Her eyes opened, a crimson hue to them._

 _"You insolent humans, you're the ones who will pay." A black magic circle appeared underneath the whole forest. "Why don't you taste the grim texture of death?"_

 _Nothing could stop what happened as the forest and everyone in it blasted to death._

Hotaru's eyes opened abruptly and she clutched her chest. Her heart pounded rapidly against her chest, as if the pain was still there. She took a few breaths to calm her nerves before giving a huge sigh.

 _I remember that memory...it feels like a distant feeling of regret._

* * *

She shook her head. It was the villagers fault that caused her to unleash her powers. It was that day she vowed to let no one provoke her without facing her wrath. She was in fact the daughter of the Great Black Wizard.

"Young mistress, are you okay? You seemed distressed."

Hotaru gave a soft smile, turning towards the door. A tall man with cut black hair was giving her a look of concern. He wore a simple black suit, white gloves, and a black tie. His pale skin reflected from the bit of sunlight from the window.

"All is well Orpheus. I just had a bad dream that's all." She replied, walking from out of her bed. Orpheus smiled and helped her get out of her robe.

"I've known you forever young mistress," He whispered in her ear. "Something has spooked you terribly."

Hotaru glared at him. Orpheus was her loyal butler, but he always tried to figure out her mind. Her mind itself was an enigma in itself, but that's the way was.

"If you have the time to prod my inner thoughts, then maybe you know about the whereabouts of my father and meddlesome uncle."

Orpheus pursed his lips, but in return he smiled. "I see...I shall have to ask Nyx when she arrives if she has." He bowed to her. "Please join us for breakfast if you have the time." With not another word, he left the room.

Hotaru shook her head and walked to the wardrobe. Her immortality caused her to look not a day older then eighteen. Her hair had regally grown to the ground, keeping it's lustrous state. Her green eyes portrayed a certain feeling of pride and mystery. She put on her usual attire; a sleek black and blue dress that showed a bit of cleavage, white beaded earrings, and around her neck a silver chain. Her reflection smiled back at her, Hotaru beaming with vanity. If only her father could see her now, he would be impressed. His daughter of chaos, sovereign of silence, and mistress of the underworld.

"Don't worry father, I will find you. And your brother as well. He's out there somewhere, demonic powers swirling around in him. I shall awaken that power and the world will know true fear."

* * *

Breakfast was true bliss, but Hotaru had no complaints for Orpheus' cooking. He made food congenial and worth putting in your mouth.

"That was very nectarous Orpheus."

"I live to make everything fit for your liking mistress. By the way, Nyx just called to tell you that she has splendid news on the whereabouts of your father and uncle."

Hotaru's eyes widen in surprise. Nyx had finally proved herself worthy of getting actual praise?

"I do hope that her information is accurate this time. For if she bears false accusations, her punishment will be immense."

Orpheus chuckled and cleared the plate from her. "Well she does a have a reputation of getting part of the story right."

A crash was suddenly heard from one of the house's windows. A small black object zoomed around the living room before making it's way to the dining hall. It slid down the table before stopping in front of the twosome. A small black creature stood up from the spot. It had the appearance of a black cat, it's head harbored pointy ears, and adorned on it's back was bat wings. Violet eyes blinked as it struggled to put the small gray sack on its back.

"Ello miss! I have some great news!" A small feminine voice piped out. Hotaru rolled her eyes and watched as Nyx pulled out a small scroll. She fumbled a bit before reading what it said.

"Fairy Tail is hosting it's annual S-Class trial on Tenrou Island. A surprising amount of participants have been selected to engage in the struggle for the top spot."

"How is this relating to anything I need Nyx?" Hotaru asked exasperatedly, taking a sip from her tea.

"Miss! Natsu Dragneel is a Fairy Tail wizard!"

Hotaru almost spit out her tea when she heard that. Her uncle had join not only one of the biggest guilds of Fiore, but was actually going to be on a deserted island separated from all his guildmates.

"Now that sounds promising, but what about the Master?" Orpheus looked at the bat-cat expectantly.

"I was just getting to that! Apparently he's on the island too!"

This time Hotaru did spit out her tea. Orpheus sighed, knowing he would have to clean the tea stains from the table. For being a demon, her manners lacked.

"Are you saying that my father and my uncle will be in one place at the same time?" Hotaru's eyes gleamed with excitement. "This is full proof! We'll invade the island and reunite with father, not to mention the demonification of my uncle!"

"A vacation does sound nice at the moment. It would be nice to leave the house after all these years." Orpheus eyed the tea stain. "And you can finally experience your happiness."

Nyx started hopping up and down. "We're going to see the Master! We're going to see the Master!"

All Hotaru could do was smile. Her family was going to be back together at last.

What could go wrong?

* * *

 **Wow that was a long chapter! But I hope that helps you experience more of Hotaru's life. Next time: Hotaru and her crew land on Tenrou and trouble insures when Grimiore Heart tries to capture her!**

 **Please review, favorite, and follow this story! Support helps a lot.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hello Readers!**

 **Nice to see that you've been reading my story! Thanks for all you guys do to ensure that this tale can be spun.**

 **Let's read the reviews then get the show on the road!**

 **Gersus: Thanks for your reviews. And yes there will be a pairing, but you'll have to wait to see.**

 **ShadowLance123: See? I told you that it will be better.**

 **AnimeaMari: That was an interesting assumption. I wouldn't compare her to him though.**

 **Enjoy!~**

 **Chapter 2: Island Invasion!**

Hotaru felt miserable.

Her crew had found a boat and they were sailing towards Tenrou Island, but she felt homesick already.

"How much longer do we have to see this vast ocean?" She asked for the umpteenth time. Orpheus sighed and rubbed his temples. His mistress was really getting on her last nerves. She sat at the stern of the boat as he steered the boat to face the wind.

"Miss stop complaining! We might get there faster if you stop fussing." Nyx yelled back at her. Hotaru growled and snatched her from the air.

"Stupid imp! I didn't ask for your input. I never been out like this." She squeezed her harder, causing her wings to pop.

"Now now you two, let's not harm one another. We can't have the master see his daughter hurt." Orpheus chimed out, watching the twosome bicker.

Hotaru relaxed and put Nyx down. She knew that she must regain her regal composure. If her father were to see her acting this way, he would be disappointed.

"Fine...but when we get there, I have so much to tell him." Her shoulders slumped. "Will he be able to recognize me?"

Orpheus smiled and patted her head. "Relax mistress, he will remember his own daughter."

"Please stop patting my head. I will murder you if you try that again." Hotaru snarled. Orpheus withdrew his hand and smirked. Nyx rolled her eyes and landed on her head.

"I think I see Tenrou Island up ahead. We're almost there!"

Hotaru grabbed the rail and leaned forward. They were only minutes away from the island with the tall tree in the middle. She could pratically feel the power radiating from it.

 _Father...we're almost there..._

* * *

 **Grimiore** _ **Heart Ship**_

Master Hades looked out the cockpit and saw the island approaching. His excitement was masked, knowing he would see the Black Wizard soon. The Seven Kin of Purgatory were also prepared to carry out their mission as well.

"Master we are almost to the destination." Ultear informed him, walking into the room. The black haired beauty saw Hades smirking at her, rising out of his chair.

"Good start gathering the others. When we dock, everyone should be on full alert."

"One more thing; we saw another boat approaching the island. This one had two people and a flying creature. One of them was a male in a tuxedo and the other was a female with long black hair and pale skin." She gave him a wary look. "Their magic energy was immense."

Hades' eyes widen and he grabbed Ultear by the shoulders. "You saw her!?"

Ultear gave her master a scared face. "Is this person someone to watch for?"

Hades released his grip on her and walked over to his bookcase. He pulled out one of the books and flipped through the pages. "Legend states about a girl with hair as black as midnight and alabaster skin. It is said that she is the daughter of chaos and Zeref's own spawn. Anyone who gets a hold of her will have the most destructive power that can even counter that of Fairy Tail's Lumine Histoire."

Ultear gave her master a skeptical look. "So if we have Zeref and his daughter, we have the whole world in our hand?"

Hades grinned and thumbed the book. "It might be that we have two missions to give out."

* * *

 **Meanwhile on Tenrou**

The trees swayed lightly in the breeze, covering the canopy in darkness. Flowers of different shades of pink and red blossomed everywhere. A small stream of water went through the area. In the middle of this beauty, a young man slept under one of the trees. His black hair flowing in the wind, his white tunic around his black toga. His pale skin reflected the sunlight that streamed through the leaves. He seemed to be in a calm state of mind.

Then he opened his eyes.

He felt it...the familiar magical energy similar to his. His heart pounded and breath stilled. His eyes flashed from green to red and the flora died around him. The plants withered and the trees wilted.

"So she's finally found me." He gave a small smile. "What took her so long? I thought for sure she'd look for me sooner."

He got up from his spot and slouched. He didn't want her to see him like this, but there was no other choice. He started walking towards the direction of the potent magical energy.

"I wonder if Natsu will be with her? I wonder if he has improved since I last saw him. Either way, I await your arrival my daughter, Hotaru."

* * *

 **Back with Hotaru's group...**

"This island is amazing! I can practically feel the magic around me!" Hotaru exclaimed happily. She gave a deep breath and laughed. "It feels great to get out of the house."

Orpheus and Nyx smiled. They'd never seen the mistress so happy before. And she was about to meet her family again as well. The white sand lapped against the shore, while Hotaru ran up and down the side.

"Shouldn't we start the investigation miss?" Nyx reminded her. Hotaru stopped running and fixed her gaze upon the vast forest. In there, her father and uncle were waiting for her.

"Fine we shall begin our search. But first-" She took off her dress to reveal beach like attire. A purple bikini top and matching bottom, black flip-flops, and to top it off, a black floppy hat. "How does this look on me?"

Orpheus had to covered his face to stop the blood from flowing while Nyx gawked in amusement.

"Really miss? This isn't a vacation! We are on business!" Nyx bopped her on the hat, bringing it over her face. Hotaru grew angry and pounded on her head.

"I wanted to dress to impress! Besides the dress would've made me hotter than I am now!" She yelled, still hitting the poor imp. Orpheus kept watching, his face completely red.

"Why don't you at least cover yourself up? It would be very vulgar to show that much skin madam." With that, Orpheus conjured up a purple coverup and wrapped it around Hotaru's cleavage. "This way if we walk into any male strangers on this island, they won't hesitate to stare at your breast."

"Orpheus I hope _you_ weren't gazing at them." She growled out, glaring at him. Orpheus said nothing, but turned away to hide his blushing face. "You pervert..."

Nyx finally got herself together and flew up with her crumpled wings. "Okay let's just get in the jungle without running into trouble. And try not to jinx us please."

And the journey began, Hotaru feeling her heart thump harder in her chest.

* * *

 **That ends today's chapter. Next time: Hotaru gets kidnapped, but who is the mysterious pink haired guy who rescues her?**

 **Please review, favorite, and follow!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Hello Readers!**

 **Now we have reached the climatic point of the story! I can't wait to share it with you. Thanks for all the reviews, favorites, and follows! You guys really love this story a lot.**

 **Let's read the reviews!**

 **Gersus: Thanks for all your kind reviews! It brings me happiness!**

 **ShadowLance123: Hotaru may be powerful, but she doesn't unleash all of it. Just for defensive purposes.**

 **AnimeaMari: Oh so you're like Hotaru? I would like to see that!**

 **Chapter 3: Wrath of the Demon Queen**

Splitting up was her idea.

Hotaru thought they could get more ground if they split up. Orpheus agreed and let himself and Nyx go one direction and she take the other path. They all agreed and took their respected paths.

Now she felt bored and tired.

"I hate traveling alone. This is the worst feeling ever." She moaned, stepping over some stones and greenery. All around her, sunlight streamed and the air was filled with wonder. Hotaru gazed at the giant tree at the top of the island, feeling a shining power coming from it. What had she read about this island? Reaching for her satchel, she pulled out a dusty brown book labeled _The History of Fiore._ She leafed through the book before coming across the Fairy Tail section:

 _Tenrou Island was the birthplace of Fairy Tail's first master, Mavis Vermillion. Legend has it that it was here that she met up with the future founding fathers of the Fairy Tail guildhall._

Hotaru smiled and rolled her eyes. This was the same mage that her powers could par with hers. This Mavis Vermillion was the one that her father trained during his time of roaming. She lifted a little slit in the page and it read:

 _During my travels, I came across this girl who didn't mind my magic. In fact, I helped her and her friends perform some. I would later know that when she died, she turned into the greatest weapon in Fiore, Lumine Histiore. To combat that power, I have created the ultimate demons for the job. My brother, Natsu, and my daughter Hotaru shall carry out the destruction for me._

Hotaru smiled and pressed the page. Her father was a brilliant man so why did humans hate him? It wasn't like he created demons to torment and hurt people. She sighed and placed the book back in her pack. Looking around, she started to walk again.

"Going somewhere?" A voice called out to her. She turned to see a woman with long black hair looking down at her from the trees. Hotaru went to run but walked into a man with wild blond hair. She tried another direction, but more people blocked her path.

"What is this? Who are you people?" She asked, looking at them all.

"We are the Seven Kin of Purgatory. Our mission was to capture the Black Wizard and his daughter…you." Ultear told her. Hotaru noticed the girl with pink hair eye her cautiously as if she was going to hurt her.

"So sorry, but I gotta go. I'm looking for this Black Wizard as well." Hotaru tried to run away again, but Ultear motioned towards her. "Okay it seems that you people leave me no choice."

The sun had a red hue to it, a black shadow covered the sky, and the air was filled with dark energy. Hotaru closed her eyes as shadows swirled around her. The guild looked at her, fear and shock on their faces. Her eyes opened red as blood. She put her hands to the sky and dark energy surrounded her.

" _Orci potentias vocat. Navitas ad malum meæ. Aperire ianua sunt Tenebrae!"_ She chanted, a nasty black orb surrounded her.

Ultear got over her shock and held out her orb. "You guys go ahead and find Zeref! I can handle her!" The rest of the members nodded and ran, Meredy looking back at her with a sad look. Hotaru watched them leave, but focused more on her attack than at them.

"BLACK EXECUTIONER!" The orb dispersed into black waves and went straight towards to Ultear.

"FLASH FORWARD!" She shouted, making multiple copies of her orb. The orbs flew at Hotaru, breaking her concentration. She screamed as she was hit with multiple orbs, damaging her body. Her attack backfired on her, sending her flying backwards. Her breathing was steady, but it seemed like she was knocked unconscious.

"Her magic energy flared and went down just as fast. It's like she didn't want to use her powers." Ultear said, picking her up. To her surprise, she wasn't even that heavy. "Now off to find Zeref!"

* * *

 **With Orpheus and Nyx**

"It would seem that Hotaru has used her energy up." Orpheus noticed. Nyx gasped and frantically started to worry.

"No no no, did she activate Midnight Sun!?" She worried. Orpheus held out a strange cubelike device and gazed into it. It showed a strange black blob in it.

"No thank goodness, but the attack she did use drained a whole lot of her energy. Her Midnight Sun attack wouldn't do as much damage as…Armageddon." He hesitated before saying it. He knew that once that devastating attack was uttered, destruction and death will follow in its wake.

"Let's get to her quick!" Nyx went to fly, but Orpheus stopped her. "What the heck! We have to save her!"

"Let the young mistress handle this herself. I assure you she'll be fine." He told her. Nyx gave her a _Are you crazy?_ look.

"Okay…I have to trust her too I guess. But how do you know for sure?" Nyx asked curiously.

Orpheus chuckled and gazed at the cube. "Let's just say, I have the gift to see what is unseen. Call me the demon of clairvoyant."

* * *

 **Back with Ultear…**

Ultear took a rest as she put Hotaru down. She had looked everywhere, but couldn't find Zeref.

"I'm starting to wonder if he's even on this island." She snarled, looking at Hotaru. Her face had a frown on it and beads of sweat ran down her face. "The girl seems to be troubled about something."

Suddenly, Hotaru's eyes opened and they turned back to their green selves. Ultear saw this and her face immediately brighten. A sudden dark aura was coming towards her and the girl was picking up on it.

"I can...feel it. He's coming." Hotaru murmured. Even though she had regained councisness, she couldn't move any part of her body. Her attack had paralyzed her. Hotaru winced as she tried to move herself towards the direction of the dark aura.

"That's it, turn me to the path of destruction!" Ultear commanded. Hotaru growled and would've gladly killed her right then and there when a figure came out of the woods. Hotaru felt tears run down her face at the person.

Zeref had finally arrived.

* * *

 **I know I promised you would see a certain pink haired pyro, but this chapter ran extremely long! So there will be some of him in the next chapter!**

 **Next time: Zeref's anger, family reunion, and the sexy black dragon of apocalypse!**

 **Please review, favorite, and follow! Oh and some attack names for Hotaru would be nice!**


	5. Chapter 4

**Hey Readers!**

 **Wow you guys get far in these stories! Thanks for reading this far, and reviewing, favoriting, and following. Now this chapter *squee* was one of my favorites writing. Okay let's get started by reading some reviews.**

 **Gersus: Thanks for your forgiveness! This chapter will not disappoint you at all!**

 **Shadowlance123: She is a strong character, but strong characters don't just develop overnight. Let her powers build up.**

 **AnimeaMari: You'll see what I mean. ;)**

 **SiRoLoL: Haha! Thanks for the review! But if I had her kidnapped already, it would've made the plot all screwy. And I have an ability to make my chapters 1K or 2K and full of detail.**

 **Chapter 4: Family Reunion Gone Terribly Wrong**

"Father..."

Hotaru couldn't believe that after all these years, her actual, breathing dad was standing right in front of her eyes. And she was on the ground, thanks to her recklessness in battle, paralyzed.

Ugh...

Ultear saw him and immediately fell to the ground, bowing.

"Lord Zeref, it is an honor to finally meet you." She said to him.

Hotaru looked at her and rolled her eyes. _What kind of woman is this? One minute she kicks your butt, but falls to her knees the next._ She thought.

But her father didn't even reply to her, but saw Hotaru on the ground. She then swore his eyes flashed red for a second seeing her in pain.

"Why is my daughter on the ground?" He asked calmly. Ultear tensed up and looked at Hotaru with a look of disgust.

"Oh she did this to herself. She tried to fight back, but it backfired on her. But that's not important, milord. We need you to awaken and-" She stopped talking as she watched him walk over to Hotaru. Hotaru smiled a genuine smile for the first time in years.

"Nice to see you well, Hotaru. How have your studies been progressing?" He asked her.

"Oh you know, studying my dark magic and how society works. I also unlocked my true nature and almost caused apocalypse earlier than planned." She told him. Zeref smiled and embraced her in a hug, surprising her.

"You have no idea how long I've waited to here you and to see you." He whispered in her ear. Hotaru's cheeks warmed up and tears started to flow down her face.

"I missed you too, father!" She sobbed in his arms, as he patted her back.

"Everything's going to be alright. I sense Natsu nearby and when we have him, we can start planning for our eternal happiness." Zeref assured her.

Hotaru nodded and grinned. Death and destruction was about to begin.

"But milord, we need you to awaken and bring up your wrath!" Ultear yelled. They both turned back at her and glared.

"Don't you already know? I was never asleep in the first place. I was just waiting for the time my daughter and brother were in the same place. We don't need you or your guild awaken me anymore. And for hurting my daughter..."

A black orb formed in his hands and his eyes turned red. Hotaru shivered at the amount of power he was putting into his attack. She knew it would kill the poor woman if he shot it.

 _But why should I care? She was the one who dragged me around the island._

"Begone..." He shot the ball at Ultear and it hit her in the stomach, sending her flying back into the woods. A giant blast was heard next and Hotaru knew that as tough as that woman was, there was no way she could've survived that.

"Woah...that...was...so cool! You have to teach me how to do that!" She exclaimed, eyes sparkling in delight like a kid on Christmas.

"All you have to do is control your dark powers, it shouldn't be that hard for you to do at this age." He told her, starting to walk again. Hotaru realized her paralyzes was cured and smiled.

All they needed to do was find her uncle and she gave that order to her most faithful servants.

* * *

 **At another part of the woods...**

Orpheus smirked, their target was with a flying blue cat and a rather busty blonde girl. It took all of his willpower and years of service to not look at her cleavage.

"Orpheus-sama you're bleeding again." Nyx pointed out innocently.

Orpheus straighten himself up and wiped his face with a hankie. "Sorry you had to see that hideous display. We found our target, now commence to the next phase of the plan." He grabbed Nyx, who yelped in protest, and jumped from the trees.

Natsu and Lucy had just come back from their fight with Kain and were beat up badly.

"Thanks for the help back there Natsu. I don't know what I'd do without you." Lucy said to Natsu who grinned in reply.

"You liiiiike each other!" Happy crooned on. Lucy blushed and squeezed Happy tightly. Natsu raised an eyebrow at their antics and shook his head.

"You guys are weird, especially you Lucy." He said. They were so busy walking and talking that they didn't notice the woods getting darker and the sun turning a bloody red.

"Hey is it just me or did the woods get darker?" Lucy noticed and Natsu saw the bloody sun. It captivated him, intrigued him enough to keep walking into the deep wood.

"Hey Natsu looks likes he's in a trance!" Happy told Lucy. Lucy saw this and reached to grab him, but a plant-like tentacle grabbed her hand. She screamed as more wrapped around her body, covering her head to toe. Happy had gotten wrapped up too. Their eyes widen, seeing Nyx stick her tongue at them.

"Sorry, but you two can't be with Master at the moment. You'll have to wait here for a while."

* * *

 **With Natsu**

Natsu kept walking in trance, all the way into the darkest part of the woods. Orpheus smiled from the shadows, his spell had worked.

You see, Orpheus has the ability to attract demons and see in the future a bit. Since Natsu was a bit of a demon, he was simply too easy to entice. His Charm spell worked into the senses and caused him to be in a trance to the destination.

"Oh the mistress will be very proud of me. And the master will be pleased as well." Orpheus mused to himself. His red eye glowed hypnotically while his yellow eye saw where his mistress was. "And we are making great timing."

* * *

 **With Zeref and Hotaru...**

The woods were rotting around them, the trees were suffering, and the springs were dried up. But Zeref didn't notice any of it, his daughter had returned to him and he had told her about his experiences around the world.

"You've been to places I've only read about in books! Father I wish to travel with you once we've obtained Uncle Natsu!" Hotaru asked, her eyes pleading. Zeref smiled at her and shook his head.

"I'm afraid not. You still have much to learn. There are people out there that are trying to destroy you. But you've hidden yourself so well that they haven't been able to find you yet. If they saw both of us, they wouldn't hesitate to kill you too." He put his hands on her shoulders. "I couldn't rest in peace if I knew it would put you in potential danger."

Hotaru pouted, but understood. Her dad was only doing what was right for their future. And this was her first time being out the house in over 200 years.

Zeref turned his head to the side, his eyes glowing again. Hotaru's flashed too, sensing a familiar power source.

"He's here! I can feel it!" Hotaru sighed happily and her father released his grip on her. They both saw Natsu coming from the clearing of the woods. He shook his head and broke from his trance.

"What the heck! One minute I'm with Luce, next thing I'm here! And..." He stopped short seeing Zeref with Hotaru. "You..."

"Natsu...it's been too long." Zeref said, tears running down his face. Hotaru started to cry too, her uncle giving them a angered look.

"YOU BETTER TELL ME WHO YOU ARE BEFORE I BEAT THE CRAP OUT OF YOU!" Natsu ran up to him and punched him in the face. Hotaru screamed and watched her father regained his balance. In a fit of rage, she grabbed his arm.

"Stop it! Don't hurt him please! You don't know who your hurting!" She cried to him. Natsu stopped for a moment and looked at her.

"Who are you and why are you with him?" He asked her.

Hotaru felt her heart stop and her lip quivered. She didn't have the words to express her emotion at the moment as she released his arm.

"You...don't remember me? Not even a bit?" She stammered, tears of sadness rolling down her face.

"I'm sorry, but should I?" Natsu raised an eyebrow at her. Hotaru nodded desperately and pointed at Zeref.

"He's your brother and I'm your niece! You're name is E.N.D for Pete sake!" She yelled, feeling her magic powers rising. Natsu shook his head and took a step back.

"I have no idea what you mean by that." He said to her.

Now Hotaru really felt upset, dark energy was seeping out of her. Zeref noticed this and his face frowned.

"Really now Natsu, you made her upset and you better run before she releases her energy." Zeref warned him.

Natsu growled at him, but seeing Hotaru upset was really triggering something inside him. He wanted to comfort her, but he couldn't move for some reason.

"How...how could you not remember me or him!? You couldn't have forgotten!" A dark orb surrounded her body and was starting to spread out. "Fine then...if you can't remember, I'll force you too!" Her eyes glowed red and orb condensed. She put her hands together and blue flames intertwined her magic circle.

"No Hotaru! If you cast that spell, you could kill him! And summon another!" Zeref called to her.

But Hotaru couldn't here her father, as her spell was finally complete.

"ARMAGEDDON: 100 TIMES!" The orb burst, casting dark energy out in all directions. To as far as the Council could feel the death waves.

* * *

And a black and blue dragon caught it too.

 _"Chaos energy...I finally found her. She's the one I need. And she's not that far away either."_ His lips curled into a smile. _"Hotaru, daughter of my hated enemy, I will make you mine."_

* * *

 **Woah that was the longest chapter I've written. Ooh...and the cliffhangers I leave you people on. Next time: Zeref tries to escape with Hotaru, the arrival of Acnologia, and Hotaru's seven year prison.**

 _ **Please review, favorite, and follow! I know you want too!**_


	6. Chapter 5

**Hello Readers!**

 **Wow there were a lot a views in the last chapter alone! Thanks for all the reviews, favorites, and follows! The support I get from this story is overwhelming! And I got a lot of questions about this chappie.**

 **Let's read the reviews!**

 **Gersus: Thank you for your congrats! You make some great reviews!**

 **ShadowLance123: Yes everyone would've felt that surge of energy. Considering that she's the demoness of apocalypse.**

 **AnimeaMari: Man you are on point! Kuddos to you!**

 **kiki2389: Thanks for your review!**

 **Chapter 5: Dragons, Demons, and Danger, oh my!**

Hotaru found herself again in someone's arms.

She groaned, a major headache gripping her head. Her eyes were trying to focus on the person who'd grabbed her. She smiled, seeing her father was carrying her through the thick forest brush.

"I'm sorry dad; I released an Armageddon upon Uncle Natsu. Did I…"

"No good for him, his scarf absorbed most of the dark energy. You did, however, summon the worst creature to this island." Zeref's facial expression was grim, Hotaru could see it. This creature must be horrible to make even her dad fear it.

"What is it called?" She asked him.

"Not it, him, Acnologia…"

Acnologia? Hotaru had never heard of his name or read anything about him in the books she had. Curiously, her brow crumpled and her eyes grew wider.

"Tell me about him please. I wish to know."

Zeref took a deep breath before answering her question. "400 years ago, Acnologia was one of the first Dragon Slayers to come into being, entering the Dragon Civil War on the side supporting coexistence. He was a ruthless, bloodthirsty and violent person. Acnologia and a group of other Dragon Slayers, however, disregarded

the cause their comrades fought for, and killed every Dragon they could, bathing in their blood. Due to the overuse of his Magic, Acnologia's physique eventually turned into that of a Dragon's, and he proclaimed himself to be the Dragon King. And that being is coming to the island."

"But why? What would cause him to come here?"

"That immense amount of energy you gave out. For years he's been trying to get my dark chaos energy from me, but since your powers were mostly dormant, he's finally been able to find you."

Hotaru shivered as Zeref put her back on her feet. A terrible dragon was coming to the island and was probably going to destroy everything and everyone on it.

"We can't let him do that! What about Uncle Natsu and his guildmates? We can't let him die before you do." Hotaru told him.

Zeref ran his fingers through his hair. "But there isn't much we can do. We have to make sure you get to safety and fast." He grabbed her hand and they both broke out in a run. Hotaru could see the sky getting darker by the minute. Her eyes flashed fear, but her heart said otherwise. In fact, she wanted to see this black dragon herself.

"Ello miss and master!"

Zeref and Hotaru turned to see Orpheus and Nyx keeping up with their stride. She smiled brighter, seeing her two servants running besides them.

"Ah and I see the master is back and running again. How are you sir?" Orpheus asked him.

"Nice to see you again too Orpheus. Have you been keeping the house clean?"

"Of course! Mistress Hotaru isn't trouble at all in fact. Although she can be quite vain, self-centered, untrustworthy-"

"Orpheus not the right time now! We have to get back to the boat!" Hotaru informed him.

"And why would that be?" Nyx asked, floating backwards to face her.

"Because Acnologia is coming and he's after Hotaru." Zeref told her.

At that, Nyx nearly fell out of the air and landed near Orpheus. "You mean the black dragon of apocalypse is coming herer!?"

"Oh dear, this does seem like a good time to run then." Orpheus grabbed them both and Hotaru could see the forest being meshed together as he ran super-fast. Once he stopped, they were back on the beach again.

"Well come on milord, you and your daughter get on first." He gestured towards the boat.

Hotaru was about to get on when she felt a tug in her soul again. The burning sensation was at it again and she started to breathe harder. Zeref saw this and he felt a tug as well.

"He's here…." His voice ringing an ominous tone as a black shadow covered the sky. A dragon that was pure black with blue streaks soared the skies above them and descended onto the island.

Hotaru couldn't bare the fact that her uncle might die and started to run towards the location of which he was.

"Hotaru don't!" Hotaru stopped; her dad had seized her arm. "Please I don't want to lose you again."

"Don't worry father, I will return to you in no time. But I have to save Natsu and his friends." Hotaru gently took his hand off her arm and turned towards the direction of the explosion that had occurred. She closed her eyes and a pair of raven black feathered wings burst from her back. Hotaru hugged Zeref one last time before taking to the skies.

"Miss has really grown up these past years." Nyx replied weeping softly.

"Indeed she isn't the young girl with her nose in a book anymore. There's hope for the world might accept her, but when the time comes, they will reject her. I fear for all humanity when her true power is unleashed." Zeref said, watching her fly in the sky.

* * *

 **Hotaru…**

With anger and concern radiating off of her, Hotaru flew in the sky to save her loved one. It was breathtaking! Hotaru smiled, feeling the wind currents fly around her. She had never flown outside her area before and it was exhilarating! Then she remembered her mission and descended into the fight.

Natsu and his fellow Dragonslayers glared at Acnologia. He was toying with all of them and it was making him mad. Wendy was breathing hard, Gajeel gritted his teeth, and Laxus just vibrated with electric energy. The rest of the guild stood besides them and looked at the dragon.

"He's going to fire his dragon roar. This might be the end for all of us." Lucy said. She was about to cry when Natsu held her hand. She looked around to see everyone holding hands with each other.

"Don't give up hope Lucy. We're still Fairy Tail and we stay together." Natsu reminded her. She smiled and they all closed their eyes as Acnologia started to unleash his roar.

" _Virtutes vocat chaos tueri potes quaerere meis…"_

All the members opened their eyes and stared at the sky to see Hotaru gathering dark energy into her hands. Natsu gaped at her, causing them to look at him.

"Natsu do you know that girl?" Erza asked him.

"She's…in league with Zeref!" He said. Everyone gasped and saw Hotaru's eyes change from green to red.

"What is she doing?" Wendy asked.

"It seems that she's trying to save us? But why would she do that?"

Hotaru turned around, in the midst of all her chaotic energy; she smiled at Natsu with her demon fangs. She returned her attention back on Acnologia.

" _So you're the daughter of chaos, Hotaru. It's a pleasure to finally meet you after these many years."_ Acnologia hissed, making Hotaru flinch a little.

"Funny, for a brainless lizard I thought you'd be smart to know I was hidden so well. Oh wait, I was a kid and even a giant lizard couldn't find me!"

Acnologia growled, his gaze darkening at her statement. _"You'd be wise to not engage me in battle if you want to go off with your life enacted."_

"I should be saying the same thing to you. Prepare for your demise." Hotaru pointed her finger at him, her black magic circling around her fingertip. "DEATH RIBBON ELIMINATION!"

Tendrils of dark magic burst from her fingertips and wrapped itself around the dragon's body. Acnologia veered back and tried to break free, but Hotaru kept her powers at bay. She had to protect them, no matter what happened.

" _Foolish girl, you clearly have no control of those powers of yours. Let me show you the true power of a dragon."_ Acnologia took the tendrils of chaos and started to eat them to Hotaru's surprise. That dragon….could eat her magic.

Hotaru watched as Acnologia glowed darker and took a breath in. Hotaru knew that he was going to unleash that accursed roar upon the mages. And she used all her energy in the last attack she used. Beads of sweat were trickling down her face and she could barely keep herself airborne. Two spells in one day were taking a toll on her body.

" _It seems the demoness has reached her limit. Revel in the darkness and accept your fate."_ Acnologia taunted and Hotaru blacked out as he did his attack.

* * *

The island was in rubble, pieces floating everywhere. Acnologia, seeing his purpose filled, started to leave. When suddenly, something caught his eye that was floating in the ocean and he flew down to inspect. To his surprise, Hotaru was breathing softly and was knocked out.

" _I thought for sure that my Chaos Dragon Roar would've killed her. She must be more powerful than I thought."_ Acnologia glowed bright for a second and in its place, a rather muscular young man with long, wild light-colored hair with dragon wings floated instead. His skin was tanned; markings adorning different parts of his body. He wore a black cloak, baggy pants, and a fearsome scowl on his face.

"Geez she's one tough woman. I guess if she can make chaos magic I can keep her for myself." He smirked and put her body over his shoulder. "Oh boy, Zeref will really kill me for this. But heck if I care, I got what I wanted."

With that, he flew off; Hotaru slumped over his shoulder, sound asleep.

* * *

 **Wow this chapter was really an experience to write. What happens next: Shipping, secrets, and a mysterious new character whose powers are similar to the first master! Please review and we'll see ya next time!**


	7. Chapter 6

**Hey Readers!**

 ***Sigh* School is starting up again so new chapters may be iffy and random. But I can assure you will get the full experience of this story. Now as I said in the last chapter, there will be a new character added to the story. Because of this I have made a mini arc called The Wayward Heavens Arc. Why do I call it this? Keep on reading and find out!**

 **Review time!**

 **Gersus: Thanks for understanding. It was kinda hard to decide if I wanted him to be able to eat her magic, but I figured it would make the plot more interesting.**

 **Shadowlance123: The questions you ask are very interesting. Hotaru is immortal like her father, but her age is somewhere around 20-22. Why he let her go save Natsu and co.? Maybe because he saw her grow up a bit and wanted to see the outcome of it.**

 **AnimeaMari: Ah I like your enthusiasm! Shipping are what make a story!**

 **Chapter 6: The Girls Ying and Yang**

 _Darkness..._

 _All I could see was a swirling abyss of darkness around me. No sunshine, no greenery, no familiar faces._

 _Was this the end of time? The end of my purpose? Forever dragged in the abyss of darkness?_

 _I could hear one voice calling out to me, a familiar hiss of a voice._

 _"_ _ **You call yourself a demon? How worthless and pathetic can you be? You couldn't save your loved one and your father must be disgraced at you. How dare you continue to live!"**_

 _Something wet ran down my face, my tears. What I thought to be a friendly voice turned out to be a hasty voice of anger and disgust. But I started to believe that voice, I let it tell me that I was nothing. I caused this pain and destruction to bring me into this darkness and I killed my beloved ones. The dark voice cackled and the darkness covered more of me. I crouched to the ground and cried out in pain._

 _"It doesn't have to be that way."_

 _A bright light erupted from the dark as a figure started to reach out to me. The dark voice had vanished and light streamed from all corners. I gasped and saw myself wearing a long white dress, my hair flowing in the space. Descending from the bright light I could barely make out the faint outline of a girl. She floated in front of me, her dress was as black as my hair. She had golden locks that was tied in a braided ponytail, her green eyes looked into mine, and her fingers intertwined in my hand._

 _"If you don't live, I can't live either Hotaru. This is our fate, I am the light to your darkness and vice versa. One cannot exist without the other, but only one of us will prevail in the end." She told me._

 _I could feel myself drifting out of her hands, I was waking up! I wanted to learn more from her, like who she was and why she knew me. But I couldn't utter a word and she smiled before the void disappeared completely._

* * *

Hotaru woke up in another pair of arms.

She wished she could wake up like normal people, in a nice soft bed. If fate was messing her again, she swore it would be laughing in her face. Her eyes were trying to adjust to the dimness of the surrounding area as the arms tighten around her, locking her in completely.

"Try to move again and I will only tighten the grip more." A gruff voice spoke out.

Hotaru yelped and accidentally shifted a bit, causing her to flip over on her face. The other figure jolted up and helped her sit up.

"Geez if that scares the great demoness of apocalypse, I should've slept with you earlier." The figure chuckled.

"What do you mean by that?! Who the heck do you think you are?" Hotaru furiously demanded, her face red from the intense blushing. The figure growled and Hotaru saw almost murderous attempts in his eyes. But she stood her ground and glared back, making her magic energy flare up as she did. To her surprise, the figure just grinned.

"Your chaos magic won't affect me in any way. So go ahead and blow it out, it'll just be breakfast in my case." He said.

Hotaru then realized what trouble she had gotten herself in. Memories of the previous day had flashed into her mind, and she trembled at the tanned stranger sitting in front of her.

"You...you're Acnologia aren't you?"

"The one and only, I'm surprised it took you that long to figure it out."

"Why aren't a big hulking dragonoid monster?"

"I have a human form ya know. I used to be a dragonslayer before."

"Really?" Hotaru shifted a bit closer towards him, her eyes sparkling just a bit. "Can you tell me about your life before you went rogue?"

Acnologia's eyes widen at her response. Shouldn't this girl be the least bit scared at him? But here she was, leaning in to hear about his past life.

"It's not a good story, I wasn't raised by a human if you're wondering that. And it has a lot of agony in it."

"Trust me, I was abandoned at a young age, people have been hunting me for years, I was enslaved at one point in time, and on top of that a dragon tried to kill me." Hotaru raised an eyebrow at him. "Let me hear your backstory now."

As much as Acnologia didn't want to admit it, he really hated this girl. Seeing her made him want to bare his fangs and rip her apart.

But another part of him didn't feel chaotic. In fact, he felt...happy. An emotion he hadn't felt in such a long time. Here was a person who could end the world in a wave of her hand, wanting to hear his tragic backstory. Could it be possible that he could bare feelings of joy that someone like her could actually be interested in him?

 _You are letting her toy with your emotions! But if you can somehow get all of her chaos magic, you would be unstoppable._

 _"_ Fine I'll let you hear about my life, but in return you must stay here and train with me."

Hotaru frowned. "Why is that?"

"You can't control that dark magic of yours. How can you bring the end of the world if one attack makes you weak and a second blacks you out?"

Hotaru had to admit he had a point. If she couldn't cast a simple spell without fainting, she couldn't help her father or uncle take it over. Training with the black dragon would be a good idea and Hotaru would get to hear his story.

"Fine Acnologia, I accept these terms. But I must warn you, my magic is beyond the darkest, densest, and powerful magic in the known magic world."

"Which is why I put a cloaking spell over this entire forest so that the magic council cannot find us." Hotaru blinked and her vision had finally returned to see that they were in a cave. It was nice and roomy, but had a gloomy feel to it. The outside fared no better, a vast wasteland that had been destroyed by tons of black magic.

"Woah this is definitely different than what I'm used to." She sighed, getting up from her sitting position. Acnologia followed suit, stretching as he did.

"No time like now to start training. I hope you can handle the pressure." Without anything left to say, he walked out of the cave. Hotaru watched him leave, her face showing pure shock.

"DON'T WE NEED TO EAT FIRST!?"

* * *

 **Meanwhile...**

"Yummy! I want some more of this!"

The entire restaurant looked at a table that three people were sitting at. Their eyes were bulging at the amount of food the one of them was eating. Even the bartender stood flabbergasted at the strange sight.

A girl with golden locks tied in a braided ponytail had just put down her fork. Her green eyes were as big as her belly. She wears a pink shirt with a pale yellow shirt with sleeves underneath, jeans, and pink and white shoes. In her hair, a headband bearing the Fairy Tail insignia lay lopsided on her head.

"That was a good meal. I could have some more of this." She said, wiping her mouth.

"You must've really enjoyed that meal of yours." Another girl commented.

This girl was slightly older than the first. Her hair was purple and reached down her back. She wears a purple jacket with a white shirt underneath and a purple skirt with short light purple boots. Her Fairy Tail insignia resides on her left shoulder.

"Avalon, we must continue our mission. We don't have time for Hikari to finish her lunch." A figure spoke to her left.

He was clearly the eldest of the trio. A young man with pale skin, dark blue eyes and short, dull mahogany hair, and wears a long white coat. He appears to wield a sword and has a red gauntlet-like contraption on his left arm. His Fairy Tail insignia on his upper-right arm.

"You need to relax Senji. We just joined the guild three days ago and you act as if we have to get going right away." Avalon said as they exited the tavern.

Fairy Tail had just lost their most valuable members and the guild was struggling to keep their funds up. So it was surprising to find three new mages wanting to join the low guild. It was eventually Hikari that had convinced Avalon and Senji to stay and help the poor guild.

"We have to find this demon's nest or the town will be destroyed. And I want to slay some of these creatures." Senji growled, adjusting his gauntlet for the umpteenth time.

Avalon sighed exhaustedly before turning to the blonde girl. "Okay Hikari, we need your life magic to help us a bit. Can you pinpoint some of the dark energy?"

Hikari nodded and closed her eyes. She could feel the different currents of magic flowing around her. She could feel the cosmic energy from Avalon's star magic and the aggressiveness of Senji's. In the mixture of good energies, she finally found the coldness and destructive magic of a demon's. And when she felt how familiar it felt to her, she smiled and opened her eyes.

"I found the energy signal. It's not that far away." She informed them. Hikari's magic could find life and death energy waves from pure magic energy.

"You never cease to amaze me kid." Avalon replied, ruffling her hair a bit. Senji rolled his eyes as Hikari laughed.

"Well we aren't getting anywhere with you two goofing around. Let's go kill some demons." He proclaimed, walking towards the entry of the dark woods. Avalon nodded and Hikari eagerly ran ahead.

Little did they know that the direction they were heading through was the path of destruction.

* * *

 **Well that ends today's chapter. Next time: Training, wrong directions, and the meeting that'll change history forever.**

 **Please review as always and keep reading readers!**


	8. Chapter 7

**Hello readers!**

 **School has started for me, but thank God that I have great classes that don't give excessive amounts of homework. Thanks for all the reviews, favorites, and follows from the last chapter. You guys really pump me to work extra hard to make this story good. This is a remake of the original chapter.**

 **Review Time!**

 **Gersus: As you saw in the last chapter, I'm going to have Hotaru and Acnologia interact with each other for a bit. I'm coming up with new ways to picture his personality so that it helps her in a way.**

 **Shadowlance123: Depending on the popularity of this fic, I guess a good twenty or thirty chapters tops.**

 **AnimeaMari: Go back two chapters and look at the description there.**

 **SiRoLoL: Replying to your review, thanks for you're support. I will message you if I need it for I have read your story. It's pretty good by the way.**

 **Enjoy the newest chapter!**

 ** Chapter 7: You aren't Powerful!**

Three days...

Three days had past since Aconolgia agreed to train her. Three days of pure torture and intense training regiments. Three days of fiendish proportions that if Hotaru wasn't immortal, she would've died.

Here she was, drenched with sweat, keeled over on a log in the middle of the dark forest. Aconolgia stood over her with a look of pure disgust.

"Honestly haven't you trained your magic before?"

Hotaru looked up at him. "Look...*cough*...some of us were sheltered all their lives. I never did this much training before."

Aconolgia sighed and hoisted her back to her feet. He couldn't believe this girl was the daughter of his hated enemy. All those years of trying to obtain the darkest, rarest magic was in his arms, huffing and puffing.

"If you never train your magic to the strongest degree, how do you think you'll do in a real battle?" He asked her.

"But you have to remember that I am a female! You have to go a little more gentl-"

She was cut off by a fist to the face, courtesy of Acnolgia. Crumpling to the ground, she touched the spot where he hit her.

"What the heck! Why would you do that!?" She exclaimed angrily.

"You need to anticipate your opponents attacks faster. Behind every obstacle, there's always a way to attack unexpectedly."

"Fine then, anticipate this!" She charged at him, only to have her fist caught in his hand. He grinned and threw her to the ground.

"We still have much to do."

* * *

Hotaru knelt down and looked at the man in front of her. She wondered how he had gotten so powerful to the point that a simple tap pained her. It was there she realized just how weak she actually was.

"Are you going to keep groveling at the ground or are you going to get up?"

Raising her head, she saw the annoyed face of the black dragon.

"I-I-I don't get it! How are you more powerful than me? I've read about different spells, learned everything there is about magic, and I still can't land a punch on you!" She glared at him.

Aconolgia just shook his head at her. "You sound just like a brat with attitude. You think that just because your some powerful demon it will be easy for you to take down your enemies." He leaned down to her level. "In the real world, they would call you a stupid chick. You just don't flaunt your powers and think every thing will work out for you. A real opponent will take you down because they have more experience fighting than you. Consider yourself lucky that I even allowed you to train with me."

The words hit her hard, making Hotaru rethink certain things. Just because her father was the dark wizard, it didn't necessarily mean that she had the power he had. She wasn't an over powerful demoness, just a sad girl with sad powers.

"This training," She started to say, getting up from her position. "Can you promise that it'll make me control my powers better?"

"I promise you that, but power alone doesn't come from fighting. It comes from using what you learn and applying it to what you know."

Hotaru nodded and faced him. "I don't want people to not think I'm too powerful. Teach me how to handle power, but to be humble about it."

Aconolgia smirked at her and charged up his magic energy. "Now that sounds like a person who wants to change."

* * *

Zeref looked up from the book he was reading and smiled slightly. Orpheus took noticed of his master's smiling face and gave him a curious look.

"Is there something the matter sir?" He asked him, wiping the countertop.

"Orpheus, I do believe that wherever Hotaru is right now, she's actually learning how to defend herself without my help." He replied.

"Wonderful sir, the girl did need a slice of reality after being locked away for a while." He smiled to himself before raising an eyebrow. "But what will be our next move?"

Zeref stood up from his chair and turned to face the demon butler. "I believe it's time to open the Gates of Tartarus."

Orpheus nodded his head. "A very good idea indeed."

* * *

 **It was short, but I'm back in action now! The upcoming chapters will show the progression of Hotaru's training mentally and physically. But will Aconolgia be able to let her leave?**

 **Review, favorite, and follow! I will be taking your request on what happens next!**


	9. Chapter 8

**Yo readers!**

 **How's it hanging? Ready for the next chapter of everyone's favorite demoness? Thanks for all your reviews, favorites, and follows! Enjoy the show!**

 **Chapter 8: Never let go**

The days had turned to months and the months turned into years. Acnologia and Hotaru trained relentlessly for months end, strengthening their bonds and their minds. Hotaru learned more about the rich history of Fiore and more details on the Great Dragon Civil War. She started to change from her haughty, prideful personality to one of a humble, strong kind. Her appearance even changed as well. Her hair was now cut short and fashioned into a bob cut. She tied her hair up using a red ribbon, and adorned a black ribbon choker, tied at the back of her neck in a bow. Her konoichi tunic was black and sleeveless, was cut off midway down her thighs, and exposed the cleavage of her large breasts( in which Acnologia tried to peek at). She also wore a bright yellow sash which tied at the front of her outfit. She also wore thin, tight, black gloves on both of her hands, which were holstered by her middle fingers and extended beyond her wrists, just short of mid-forearm. Black boots went up her legs.

Even though she had gotten significantly stronger, she still felt weak. Sure she and Acnologia trained hard in these past years, but she still felt as if she was missing something. Her face contorted with confusion, which didn't go unnoticed by the dragon slayer.

"You're making that face again Firefly." He said, calling her by the nickname he used for her. Both of them were sitting by the fire that night and sharing dinner. "What's troubling your mind now?"

Hotaru bit her lip before replying. "I realize we've been training for a while now, but what's the point of training if I don't feel any stronger?"

Acnologia rolled his eyes and faced her. "Do you honestly think I'd put you through all that training for no reason? I don't know what might happen in the future for you so I took precautionary measures to make sure you'd be prepared."

Hotaru nodded, clearly getting what he was saying. She paused before asking, "Why though? Why did you save me those many years ago? You could've let me drown in the waters but you didn't. Why?"

Acnologia looked down at his hands for a minute. Sure he could've left her to die all those years ago, but he wanted to use her power. That was his initial plan at first. But through all the training with her and seeing her grow to become what she is now made him realize something. He didn't dare say it aloud though, he had to keep his pride.

"You showed potential, I wasn't going to let my greatest enemy's daughter get killed that easily. That's the reason, end of discussion."

Hotaru huffed and crossed her arms. "You are insufferable!"

He grinned and placed an arm across her shoulder. "Yes, but you have to deal with it."

Hotaru blushed hard and pushed him to the ground. "Hands to yourself Mister Apocalypse!"

* * *

A few days later Hotaru decided it was time to leave the Black Dragon and return back to her father.

"Come on Acno, I'll return someday. It's not like I'm leaving forever." She said when he started to protest.

"But you said you weren't strong enough yet! We have to train some more!"

"I can handle myself in battle thank you very much!"

"Prove it then." He stood in front of her, blocking the path. "Show me what you can do now."

"You insufferable dragon, let me through!" She shouted at him.

"Not until you can show me what you've learned. Otherwise you have to stay with me for a little longer."

"Why would you want to? You always said I complained too much and that I have pride issues. If anything you should be glad I'm leaving."

Acnologia gritted his teeth in frustration. "Either you fight me or you stay here."

Hotaru growled and out her stuff to the side. "FINE!" She charged towards him, charging her magic energy. "Prepare yourself!"

Acnologia smirked and charged his energy. "Hit me with your best shot Firefly."

Hotaru charged up a dark orb in the palm of her hand. "SHADOW SPHERE!" She shot the dark orb at him, it exploding on contact. Not to her surprise, he stood there with his arms crossed.

"I thought I trained you better than this Firefly. Don't tell me you got weaker." He taunted, making her anger rise.

"I'll wipe that smirk off your face!" She sped up and tried to strike him. He blocked all her attempts at an attack. Changing strategies, she delivered a swift low kick that brought him down to his knees. With him on the ground, Hotaru held her hand in front of his face.

"DEATH BUSTER!" A loud bang resounds as a black beam of light burst from her palm and hits him clear in the face. A crater size hole appears after she uses this attack. To her surprise, she saw him sitting at the bottom, a trickle of blood running down his face.

Grunting, Acnologia smiled. "That was a nice warm up, but now it's my turn." His face began to grow scales. "APOCALYPSE DRAGON'S ROAR!" His signature attack made contact to Hotaru's chest and sent her flying backwards into numerous trees. Panting hard, Hotaru struggled to pick herself up.

"No fair! You used you dragonslaying abilities on me!" She whined, dusting herself off.

"This is a fair fight isn't it? Your enemy won't be as lenient as I am." He walked over and helped her from the ground. "I'd hardly call that a fight. Any wizard would wipe the floor with you."

"But I can't use my full power! If I do I might..." She stopped as Acnologia put a finger at her lips.

"I didn't say you shouldn't use you full power. You will know when the time is right to use your full power. In the meantime, you might want to practice compressing those attacks before something like that actually does happen."

They looked at each other, noticing that they were in each other's arms. The forest was quiet for a moment before Hotaru shyly nudged him away.

"Well if that's all, I'll be going now." She picked up her bag and slugged it over her shoulder. "And I promise I'll return." Moving quickly, she placed a kiss on his cheek. "Something to remember me by."

Acnologia watched her beautiful figure walk down the path they'd traveled numerous times. He placed a hand on his cheek and rubbed it.

"I wish you luck on your journey Firefly. I know we will meet again soon."

* * *

 **They say if you love something set it free. If it comes back, it was meant to be. Will Acnologia see Hotaru again? And what will happen next chapter? Let's just say our fellow Demons of Tartarus will make an appearance and Hotaru meets them.**

 **Review, favorite, or follow!**


	10. Chapter 9

**Hey readers!**

 **Been awhile since I've updated this story! Hope you're ready for another jam packed chapter! Thanks for all your reviews, favorites, and follows! Enjoy!**

 **9: The Demon Fairy **

Two travelers were making their way down the road. Both men were visiting the city of Lille, hoping to make a good profit on their goods. One steered the cart while the other sat next to him, laughing merrily.

"I tell ya my friend, her assets were this big!" The one guy said, spreading his hands out. "Quite the looker this girl was. Nearly slapped the mess out of me she did."

"That' what you get, you perverted bastard. You're lucky she didn't call the knights on ya." His friend laughed. Suddenly, a bump made the cart fly up. The guy stopped the ox from moving. "What the heck did I just hit?"

"I'll look under the cart, hope you didn't hit something important." He hopped form the cart and peered under the cart. "Good gracious! You hit a young woman!"

His friend hopped up from the driver's seat and gasped. Indeed they had hit a woman, her short black hair frayed and her dress ripped a bit. Her black cloak as torn at the edges.

"Oh no, what are we going to do now? Is she alive or is she dead?" He panicked, running frantically around her.

"Hey but she has a pretty nice body. I don't think it would hurt if I…"

"Don't you dare! What do you think brought us in this mess in the first place?!"

"Relax, I'm just going to touch a bit of skin that's all. Now will you stop-."

He stopped, his friend stopped panicking too as the girl rose up from the ground and glared at them.

"I don't appreciate you hitting me with your cart. I could've been killed." She scolded them, crossing her arms. "You better be glad I don't kill you right here and now."

The men screamed as they scrambled to get back to their cart. They were suddenly stopped by purply shadow hands that grabbed them from behind. Hotaru sighed and walked in front of them, leaning over.

"Surely you gentlemen can take this poor, helpless lady into town on your cart can you?" She asked sweetly, her assets showing a bit.

The two men got over their cowardice and smiled perversely. "Sure thing ma'am!"

"Why that sounds wonderful! Thank you very much!" Hotaru smiled brightly, laughing to herself on the inside. _What a bunch of losers…_

* * *

"Are you sure you want to be dropped off at this town?" One of the drivers said.

Hotaru shook her head. "Yes this is fine, thank you for letting me ride with you."

"After what you did to us, how could we say no?" The other said, shuddering slightly. "Have a good trip young lady."

"Thank you again guys, you really helped me big time!" She called to them, waving her arms. She put the black cloak back on her and walked into the town.

 _I wonder if my father is doing well. I hope he hasn't forgotten about me._ She stopped and looked towards the sky. _The search for my uncle has commenced, no turning back now. Time to get in gear and get my uncle back!_

Her stomach gave a low grumble. Her face paled as she rubbed her belly. _Maybe I should get a quick bite before I do that._

* * *

Hotaru sighed contently as she finished up her meal. The people in the tavern gave her an array of looks as she placed her fork down.

"Did that lady just eat a whole plate of meat?"

"I'm more concerned that she downed a barrel of ale!"

"I didn't know a lady could eat so much rice."

"Is it unhealthy for her to eat all that food?"

 _Feh…food is food. Besides, I eat big meals all the time. Even during training with Acno, we always had a big feast after training._

Hotaru placed some money on the table and smiled politely. "Thank you for the food sir." She told the owner, who was still flabbergasted on how much she'd eaten.

"No problem miss, I just didn't expect someone of your size to eat that much food." He admitted.

A sudden commotion from the center of town made her curiousity pique. She turned to the owner. "What's going on in the middle of town?"

The owner smiled. "That must be the Fairy Tail wizards that came here to get rid of our demon problem. They left a few weeks ago and have finally returned. Must've taken them quite some time."

"Fairy Tail is here? I wonder if…" Her voice trailed off. If Fairy Tail was in this town, then perhaps her uncle would be here too. Saying one last goodbye to the owner, she hastily left the tavern and headed towards the center of town.

* * *

"Thank you for saving our village from disaster!"

Avalon grinned as the townsfolk cheered for her, Hikari, and Senji. They had successfully defeated their demon threat in the name of Fairy Tail. It wasn't an easy job, but they'd managed to finish it. The town rejoiced and sent them off with the huge bounty and reward that came with the mission.

"Shishishi! No problem you guys. We just wanted to help our poor struggling guild." She said, waving at everyone. "Just remember to tell your friends that Fairy Tail is still number one!"

"Avalon is truly trying to help the guild out, but is this the best way to do it?" Hikari asked Senji, who was shaking his head in shame.

"Hikari, you are still so young and so innocent. _Never_ grow up to be just like her." Senji simply put, grabbing Avalon by the ear. "And don't you slander our guild's name with your stupid publicity stunts!"

"Senji you need to lighten up! Master Macao would want us to put Fairy Tail back on the map shishishi!" She commented, ignoring the pain on her ear.

"Pardon me, but did you say Fairy Tail?" The trio turned around to see a young woman in a black cloak looking shyly at them. "Is that the guild you guys are in?"

"Yes we are miss! Nice to see that our guild is still talked about!" Avalon said. "You seem like you know the guild well."

The woman blushed and looked towards the ground. "I…I…I may know a few things." She fiddled with her hands. "And I was hoping if I could accompany you back to….Magnolia."

Senji raised an eyebrow at the woman. She seemed nice, but he thought she was hiding something. Hikari smiled at the woman, sensing no ill intention from her. Avalon just grabbed her hands, startling the poor girl.

"Well why didn't you say so? Our guild would love new members!" She spun her around. "And just think; we'll be the best of the best in no time!"

The poor girl nodded, clearly traumatized by what had just happened. Senji made Avalon release her.

"Pardon her, she's just really overexcited. My name's Senji Amano, that's Avalon Starr, and Hikari Kujo. We are Fairy Tail members and we'd be happy to show you our guild."

The woman shyly nodded. "I can be of service to your establishment. I have magical experience and expertise."

"That's great to hear. Come along with us! We'll make sure you have a fun time!" Hikari exclaimed, taking the girl's hand in her own. "By the way, what's your name?"

"My name, its Hotaru Dragonia, I come from a place very far from here. I wanted to join Fairy Tail," She put her hands on her cheeks. "But I got lost and some bandits attacked me. I tried to get away, but my magic proved useless. So I asked some guys to bring me here and well here I am."

Avalon was moved to tears by her story along with Hikari. Senji, however, was a bit skeptical about her story. It just didn't add up at all. How could she have known they were here?

"Don't worry, we can help you Hotaru! Come with us and we'll take you there ourselves!" Avalon took her hands in hers. "I promise you!"

"Thank you Avalon you're too kind. I hope I won't be much of a bother."

"Not at all, let us gather our things for the trip. You can help out too Hotaru." Hikari said, taking the girl with her. Hotaru grinned and allowed herself to be dragged.

 _Uncle Natsu…we will be reunited soon._ She thought.

 _Hotaru Dragonia…just what are you hiding? Who are you really?_ Senji wondered.

* * *

 **So it seems that Hotaru has gotten friendly with the new trio of wizards. Next time she'll see the guildhall, Team Tenrou's return, and a chance reunion with family.**

 **Please review, favorite, and follow!**


	11. Chapter 10

**Hey readers!**

 **The following chapter has trance amounts of darkness and a bits of backstory. Reading is fun and mental after all. But hey, you read this story. Thanks for all the reviews, favorites, and follows! Enjoy!**

 **Under the Blood Rose Moon**

 _There was so much blood...  
_

 _She saw it, it poured out of crevices, it poured down her face. Around her, bodies began to fall, the screams of agony reached her ears. She covered her ears, trying to block it all out._

 _All she could do was watch...watch as her world changed around her. Her heart pounded, its rhythmic beating rapidly growing with each sight. She saw them, all of them dead. Nine silhouettes were barely noticeable to her, towering over the mounds of dead bodies. In the midst of all the chaos she saw him, her father's calm smile, his red eyes, and she notice him holding a strange book. It took every ounce of willpower to make her legs move as she ran towards him._

 _"Please don't go! This isn't what I wanted to happen. I didn't mean for all this to happen!" She screamed, more blood raining around her. She slipped and fell to the ground, all of it covering her face. "What should I do? What can I do?"_

 _Her father made no reply, just smiled at her. Behind him she could see the familiar face of her uncle, but he was slightly changed. His eyes blazed with fire and his smile was like a pierce in the heart. A thick covering of smoke surrounded her, causing her to cough. Fire surrounded her, blocking her from the view of her relatives. Hotaru heard complete silence before a eerie voice resonated around her._

 ** _Child of darkness beware,_**

 ** _The seven years are up._**

 ** _When the sky darkens, the light will be snuffed._**

 ** _And the nine gates will open._**

 ** _Fire will sweep the countryside._**

 ** _Your final breath will change the world._**

 _"My final breath? What does the mean?" She yelled, before hearing the familiar screech of a dragon. She turned to see Acnologia coming from the sky, killer intent in his eyes. She watched as he faced her uncle, both of them charging their own attacks. She never got to see the outcome as she was swallowed in darkness.  
_

* * *

 **Hotaru's P.O.V  
**

Nothing says "good morning" like a scary nightmare.

If I wasn't shaking in my boots before, then I was truly terrified now. I had cold chills, sweaty palms, and other symptoms normal humans had. It felt...different, definitely something I wasn't used to. All my life I never actually been overly terrified of something, until this nightmare hit me.

Whatever happened to the girl who embraced the darkness and willingly wanted a good scare?

"Can't sleep?" I looked up to see the guys face, Seiji wasn't it, staring at me in the dark.

Part of me wanted to yelp and turn this boy into a smoked carcass. Then I remembered who he was and where I was. I had joined him and two others on a trek back to Fairy Tail to join their guild. Nightfall came upon us and we were forced to camp-out in the middle of the woods. The woods didn't bother me as much as the others. Avalon threw a big fit about staying out in the dirt and earth. It took consolation from Hikari to calm her down.

Around the campfire we'd talked about each others lives. I didn't get into too much detail with my own(Like who would even believe me? I might as well just have said "My name's Hotaru Dragneel! My father is the dark wizard and my uncle is the great Natsu Dragneel of Fairy Tail! Can I eat your soul now?") so I decided to lie about it. I had learned much about my comrades and where they were before they joined the guild.

Seiji worked as a blacksmith in a small town and made weapons for a living. His father had taught him how to wield many of the weapons they'd built. It was there he learned how to do his magic; a form of re-quip that enabled him to summon any of his made weapons. Utilizing this, he had heard about the great Titania and wanted her advice of how to do it effectively. So he packed up his things and headed on the next train to Magnolia.

Avalon's story was a bit different. She had grew up around mages as both her parents were able to use magic. She lived in Crocus, the capital city, and had a semi-wealthy lifestyle. Both her parents were mysteriously murdered by a dark guild and almost killed her if she hadn't tapped into her inner magic. Surprisingly, her magic was connected to the stars. She explained that she wasn't a celestial mage, but she could easily use the power of stars to summon all sorts of attacks. Hearing about good guilds, she decided to aim for the top and went to Fairy Tail.

Hikari was the youngest of the trio, her past a bit difficult. All she recalled was that her grandmother had found her passed out in her garden. She raised her with tender-loving care and taught her how to do earth magic. She helped in the garden and learned about different types of plants. Her grandmother suggested she use her skills for the benefit of others and sent her to the one place where she would be safe; Fairy Tail.

I realized how different my life was compared to mine. I grew up without a father, a burning desire to find my long-lost uncle, and a mission to one day destroy the world. I mean, how come I wasn't raised with loving relatives or a sibling?

It made me envy them, how come my life was so much worse in comparison? These three looked like they'd been friends for a lifetime. The best I could do was a dragon who treated me better than my father could. After hearing their stories, they wanted to know my own. The words started coming out before I could stop them. I told them I had been an only child whose father was never around to love them. I told them I had servants who cared for me instead and an uncle who had no idea I existed. I relayed my sense of loneliness, how I was always studying for the day of my father's arrival. I knew little about the outside world because I was ostracized from the world.

That must've did something to them because they didn't talk for awhile after that. Seiji gave me a surprised look, Avalon started to cry and hug me, and Hikari gave me a look of pity. They all felt sorry for me...they all gave me looks of sympathy. For the first time in my life, I didn't have the need to kill or to destroy. All I felt was loved...

It felt weird.

So I looked up at Seiji's concerned face and replied, "Sorry I had..." What I wanted to say was _Had a strange vision about everyone dying and it's all my fault! Best part is that my death will change everything!_ But instead I said, "I had a strange nightmare."

He sat down next to me and crossed his arms. It was quiet for awhile, the soft snores of Avalon only filling our ears. The moon seemed to make the whole forest look alive under its light. A holy glow cast over the area, making me feel a bit sick. Didn't like this good light over me.

"Well are you going to tell me about it?" He finally spoke, snapping me out of my thoughts. I turned abruptly to see his eyes study me.

"I-I-I don't want to share." I stuttered, trying to protect him from the gruesome details. "It was heartwretching and sadistic at the same time." I turned away, clutching my heart. "Something I wish I never saw."

He put his arm around me, startling me a bit. A sudden warmness filled my heart as he did this gesture. He gave me a look that read protection. Something told me that he had experienced doing this before, maybe he had comforted humans before?

"We all get scared Hotaru, it's human nature after all." I almost told him that I wasn't human, but stopped myself from doing so. "But you shouldn't bottle up your fears so that no one can hear you scream. It creates a certain darkness, a darkness that cannot be cured."

The words sunk within my soul. A certain darkness that can't be cured? What kind of nonsense was that? I was the daughter of darkness himself! There's no way that telling my fears would cure all the darkness inside _my_ heart. I scoffed and looked towards the sky. What I saw made my heart drop even more into my internal regions.

The moon, the once heavenly light that shone over the area, was bright red. The forest around us turned into a creepy horror novel I once read as a child. I laughed at how simple the setting was but now I saw it firsthand. It wasn't so funny when you saw it.

"Ah the Blood Rose Moon came out tonight." Seiji said, his face lighting up with admiration. "They say this moon only comes once every thousand years. Some believed it to be an omen of things to come."

 _An omen for things to come huh? I just hoped it was a good thing coming._

We sat there, under the red light of the moon. I watched in a sort of trance, my finger unconsciously wrapping around his. I felt him flinch a bit noticing this sudden movement. Then his body relaxed, allowing me to intertwine our fingers together. And there we sat in silence, under the Blood Rose Moon.

* * *

Nyx flew around the canopy of the forest, avoiding loose twigs and leaves. She sighed, remembering what her master had told her to do.

 _Find any trances of Hotaru. I need her back, alive and well._

"I just hope she's the first one." Nyx muttered, descending towards the ground. The imp's wings were killing her and she had to take one break. Landing in one of the branches, she closed her eyes to absorb the light of the Blood Rose Moon. On times like tonight, the moon gave her strength to certain forms of demons. Imps, like Nyx, benefited from this.

"How hard is it to track her magic? She could be anywhere on this earthland!" She yelled. "She must be around people with forms of magic I can't bypass."

She gazed at the moon with a melancholy look. "Wherever she is, her seven years away must've changed her."

* * *

 **So...next chapter will be what I promised this chapter. My bad for getting off topic a bit, but I wanted a filler before they arrived in Magnolia. Hope you liked it because I only own the Ocs.**

 **Reviews are welcomed, favs and follows are great!**


	12. Chapter 11

_**For thousands of years, I laid dormant. Who has disturbed my-!**_

 **Oh wait...it's just you readers!**

 **Hi guys! Sorry it's been such a long time since I've updated this story that you probably thought I was dead or something. I almost gave up on this story, but a reader convinced me to keep going with the plot! I can't argue with a fan so here's your next helping of Hotaru Dragneel! Thanks for the reviews, favorites, and follows for the story!**

 **Now where did we leave off again?**

 **Fitting In May Be A Problem**

"Welcome to the Fairy Tail guildhall!"

Avalon gave a wide gesture as she showed Hotaru the guildhall. The demoness smiled at the energetic girl and gazed in awe at the guild. It was a cozy looking place with the symbol of a fairy on the front. Her brow furrowed deeply as she thought, _Do fairies really have tails?_

"Isn't it nice, Hotaru-san?" Hikari asked shyly to the dark haired girl, who nodded in reply. The girl giggled at the amazement on the older one's face. "You've never seen a guild before?"

"Where I'm from, guilds are non-existent." Hotaru admitted, drawing a weird glance from Senji. She caught his glance and blushed. She remembered from the night how he'd comforted her from her vision. Her heart thumped wildly in her chest as the weapon mage drew closer. _I can't be falling in love with him! What would Acno think if I returned with another's scent on my clothes!_

"Hey," His voice had cut her thoughts off as he offered her a small smile. "You'll do fine. Just be yourself. The guild is always welcome and friendly believe me."

 _A family...yeah right! I've been denied that right a few years of my life._ Hotaru thought, continuing to walk to the doors with the others. They pushed the door open, expecting to see the familiar faces of all the members.

What they saw shocked them even more. Natsu Dragneel himself stood there, all bandaged up, with the rest of the Tenrou team.

And he was looking right at Hotaru, who was shocked to see him as well. Her heart started to pulse a bit more, this time out of nervousness.

"Oh yeah I forgot to tell you about the newbies master." Macao said to a small white haired man. "That's Avalon, Senji, and Hikari. And they've seemed to have brought another new recruit with them."

Natsu walked up to Hotaru and just gave her a long hard stare. The others were worried that he might've died in the head or something. Hotaru looked away from her uncle's stare. She didn't want to face him after such a long time. She coudl only hope that none of them had recognized her. The feeling of anger clearly disappeared as Natsu gave her a toothy grin.

"Well then, welcome to Fairy Tail! What's your name?"

Hotaru smiled widely and felt a warm fuzzy feeling deep in her darken soul. "I'm Hotaru, nice to meet you all!"

* * *

She was so awkward.

Never ha she been in a party before with this many people. The laughing, the swearing, the drinking, it was becoming to overwhelming for her! Hotaru slunk off in a corner of the guild to rid herself of the noise. Smiling, she looked at her hand to see a purple Fairy Tail symbol stamped on the back. She was officially undercover and her mission started tonight when everyone would be asleep. But for now...

"You sitting here too?" A blonde haired girl with a big rack sat next to her. Hotaru scrunched her nose, trying to remember her name. "I'm Lucy Heartfilia, nice to formally meet you."

"Nice to meet you too Lucy!" She gave her the biggest smile she could muster. "It's nice being here too. I never been to a party before."

"YOU'VE NEVER BEEN TO A PARTY?!" Lucy exclaimed, getting the attention of Avalon from across the room.

"What? You've never partied Hotaru? That's so lame!" Avalon grabbed her hands and pulled her up. "You have to eat, drink, or do something stupid tonight!" She dragged the poor girl down to the brink of another famous Fairy Tail brawl. "Lemme show you how to really party!"

"Save me Lucy!" Hotaru cried, reaching out for the poor blonde's hand. Both were now being dragged by the star using mage to the floor, being caught in a brawl that had been initiated by her crazy uncle.

* * *

"That's it...I'm never gonna find her." Nyx landed on top of one of the buildings in Magnolia. "It's going to take a miracle to find the mistress. And I'm a demon! I can't ask for miracles."

The imp flew over to the Fairy Tail guildhall and landed in one of the trees. _Even the master's brother is having fun in his guild tonight. He doesn't look that old after being trapped on the island._ Nyx yawned and rubbed her red eyes. _Maybe I'm working too hard, but I think I just saw Hotaru in there too._

She paused, looking closer to see the young mistress drinking with a brunette woman with a bikini top. Then she saw her chatting with a long red haired woman wearing armor. Her face was covered when she ran into a black haired man without clothes.

 _Good lord! She's right where she needs to be! I hardly recognized her with her short hair cut. The Master is going to be so pleased with me!_

 _The Mistress is back in action!_

* * *

 **Well this was a short transition chapter! Next time, the return of Acnologia!**

 **Please leave a review, favorite, or follow! See ya later!**


End file.
